


Из-за грани

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Post-Canon, Regulus Black-centric, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: На что ты готов пойти, чтобы вернуть любимого человека?
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Из-за грани

Маленький серебряный поднос с тремя стаканами лег на столик. Тонко звякнули острые льдинки в прозрачном напитке. Качнулась чернильным росчерком черная ветка, расцвеченная гроздью розовато-лунных бутонов. На этом хозяин счел, что все условности гостеприимства соблюдены, и сел в кресло.

— Что меня всегда вводило в недоумение — это уверенность магов в своей неповторимости. И что никто до них, с самого тринадцатого века, ни разу не собирал в своих руках три артефакта.

— Никогда так не думал, — спокойно, путь и с ноткой иронии, отозвался Снейп. — Это противоречило бы здравому смыслу. Даже по теории вероятности таких людей должно было быть не менее полудюжины, а учитывая географическое ограничение нахождения артефактов — и того больше. Хотя, должен признать, даже в самых смелых предположениях мне не пришло бы в голову рассматривать твою кандидатуру на роль Повелителя Смерти, Регулус.

— Что тут сказать — все же я Блэк. После того вороха глупостей, что я успел натворить, стоило бы совершить хоть что-то достойное. Хотя тогда у меня были несколько другие приоритеты. И уж точно я не ожидал, что наследником моего рода станет... — Регулус замолчал и выразительно глянул на вздернувшего подбородок Гарри.

Они с Поттером невзлюбили друг друга с первого взгляда и оба демонстративно не скрывали этого.

— Конечно, куда легче совершить подвиг и уйти, а потом возмущаться, что оставшиеся все сделали не так. Отказался бы от чести служить Госпоже, вернулся — и вопросов бы с наследием Блэков не возникло, — хмыкнул Гарри. Он потянулся, взял со столика стакан и сжал в ладонях. Прозрачное стекло пошло трещинами, подернулось белым, превращаясь в большую толстостенную кружку. Жидкость закипела сливочной пенкой, согревая воздух ароматом свежезаваренного кофе.

— Это было не так просто, как кажется, — отозвался Регулус. Холодно глянул на кружку. — Если тебе чего-то захотелось, стоило сказать. Менять чужое пространство принудительно — несколько невежливо, не находишь?

Гарри ухмыльнулся и демонстративно отхлебнул кофе.

— И ему доверили род. Как это похоже на Сириуса, дай мне терпения, Госпожа.

Снейп молча взял со столика стакан со слабо пахнущей лавандой водой. Невозможность привычно проверить напиток на яд и зелья раздражала, хотя он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, как все иллюзорно все здесь, за гранью. И уж точно не хотелось встревать в холодную войну двух Повелителей смерти. Увы, и его молодой любовник, и друг юности отличались не самыми легкими характерами. И если на первый взгляд у Регулуса было ощутимое преимущество: воспитание Вальбурги в лучших темных традициях чистокровных семей и после смерти не

забудешь, — то Гарри смог убедительно сравнять счет явно с помощью новоприобретенных навыков..

Только зная Поттера много лет, можно было заметить, что вся это развязность и подростковая грубость — наносное, а вроде бы случайные выпады — достаточно хладнокровно продуманное поведение. Похоже, после смерти Снейпа Гарри серьезно поработал над собственным характером. Неожиданно.

— Северус, неужели ты мог связаться с недалеким малолеткой-полукровкой? — с высокомерным недоумением вопросил Регулус. Конечно, во время учебы они были друзьями, но эти внезапные всплески аристократического снобизма Снейп и тогда терпеть не мог. Хотя, в общем-то, Рег был неплохим парнем.

— Я и сам полукровка, Рег.

— Северус, как такое могло произойти? — Регулус выразительно посмотрел на ладонь Гарри, мимолетно скользнувшую по плечу Снейпа. — Не хотелось бы подозревать кризис среднего возраста, но...

— Сказал великий специалист по отношениям, — прокомментировал Поттер. — Сколько тебе было лет, ребенок, когда ты, разочаровавшись в кумирах, решил героически слинять, оставив других разгребать последствия? Ты целоваться-то тогда уже начал?

— Ну, уж точно не соблазнял собственного учителя — тут много ума не надо!

Снейп представил себе соблазнение Слагхорна и, тихо хмыкнув, аккуратно вернул стакан на столик — пить резко расхотелось. Все же иногда Рег зарывался.

— Да и чтобы героически покончить с собой, нырнув в какую-то дрянь, тоже, — молчать в ответ на обвинения Поттер не собирался. — Без объяснений, без подсказок, доверившись полусумасшедшему домовому эльфу. Не особенно умно, шляпа явно ошиблась с факультетом! Хотя какой из них можно было бы «осчастливить» подобным...

— Уж кто бы говорил!

— Пятьдесят очков, — знакомый всем его студентам холодный тон получился с первого раза, словно он и не покидал школы. — С обоих!

Регулус и Гарри замолкли на полуслове и возмущенно уставились на Северуса.

— Ощущение, что Повелителей Госпожа выбирает исключительно по зашкаливающему уровню инфантильности. — Возможно, ему показалось, но где-то на грани восприятия прозвучал веселый смешок.

— Так, ладно, — Гарри подобрался и посмотрел на Регулуса острым взглядом. Теперь Снейп очень остро ощущал, насколько Поттер изменился. — Давай не будем создавать друг другу проблем. Я пришел за Северусом. И мы уйдем отсюда вместе.

— Пока что я не понимаю, в чем проблема, — спокойно заметил Снейп.

— В нас, — после паузы пояснил Регулус. — Как ты понимаешь, собрав головоломку, нельзя действительно повелевать Госпожой. Скорее... ты получаешь небольшой бонус. Еще один шанс. Для себя или другого человека.

— Я думал, что для этого достаточно и воскрешающего камня.

— Обманка для тех, кто ищет легкие пути. Нет. Здесь все не так просто.

— И тут не без подвоха. Прежде всего — нельзя просто вытянуть кого-то из-за Грани. Нужно искреннее и всеобъемлющее чувство. Любовь. Ну, ходят слухи, что и ненависть тоже подойдет, но пока что это никто не подтвердил.

Снейп повернул голову и посмотрел на Поттера. Тот улыбнулся — не так широко и весело, как обычно — только уголками губ, немного устало и очень искренне.

— Не могу без тебя.

— Ну, в общем-то этого было бы достаточно... если бы не я, — Блэк развел руками. — Все-таки не так часто два Повелителя сталкиваются за Гранью. А учитывая, что название — не просто так...

Он поднял ладонь к цветущей веточке, и она вдруг зашевелилась, потянулась навстречу, сбрасывая розовые лепестки. Гибкая черная змея обвила запястье Регулуса, устраивая точеную головку на его большом пальце.

Снейп поморщился. Здесь его Смерть, как и ее обстоятельства, воспринимались отстраненно и без особых эмоций — как смытая под дождем акварельная картинка. Но любви ко всему холодному, шипящему и ползучему это все равно не прибавляло.

— Каждый Повелитель может воздействовать на царство Госпожи. По чуть-чуть, на небольшой кусочек пространства вокруг себя, но все же. И сейчас вы на моей территории.

— Мог бы поспорить, — фыркнул Поттер. — Но что-то воевать надоело. Да и убивать тебя в посмертии будет как-то невежливо. Может, договоримся миром?

— Это я предлагал с самого начала.

— Что ты хочешь, Рег? — тихо спросил Снейп.

— Понять, каково это, — после паузы проговорил Блэк и выразительно посмотрел на руку Гарри, все еще поглаживающую плечо Северуса.

— Надеюсь, это не то, о чем я подумал.

— Я не претендую на ваши отношения. И третьим в постель тоже не лезу.

— Еще чего не хватало! — тот же выпрямился Поттер, зло щуря глаза. — Да только попробуй...

— Но я хочу такого же для себя.

— Такого же не получится.

— Не придирайся к формулировкам. Влюбленность. Пара.

— Гарри, — предупреждающе начал Снейп.

— Подожди, — азартно мотнул головой Гарри. — Мы почти сошлись. Значит, мы обеспечиваем тебе знакомство...

— Влюбленность.

— Романтические каникулы. А ты отступаешься от Северуса и даешь мне его вернуть. Но ты же понимаешь, что обеспечить тебе свидание отсюда невозможно? Мне надо быть там. А без Северуса я не уйду.

— Меня устроит твое слово, — помедлив, кивнул Блэк. — Да и если ты обманешь, вернуть свое Госпожа согласится не раздумывая. Сколько вам потребуется времени — неделя... две недели?

— Гарри!

— Секунду, Северус. Месяц, Регулус! Не так-то легко нынче организовать по-настоящему романтическую историю, если хочешь знать!

— Месяц, — подумав, кивнул Блэк.

— Сделка?

— Сделка! — Змея в руке Регулуса Блэка обернулась большим черным пером, и он размашисто расписался в соткавшемся прямо в воздухе свитке. Поттер просто приложил руку.

Мир вокруг подернулся круговертью разноцветного тумана, завертелся, рассыпался золотыми искрами...

— Поттер, — устало проговорил Снейп. — ты идиот.

— Брось. Регу еще и двадцати нет. Познакомим его с девочками-мальчиками... — что? — Гарри заткнулся на полуслове и настороженно посмотрел на закрывшего лицо руками Северуса.

— Он — Блэк. Блэки не бросаются очертя голову в приключения, не строят из себя разменную фигуру и не жертвуют собой ради высших целей. Сходят с ума Блэки только из сильных личных чувств. Поэтому, вспомнив записку Рега и...

— Он был влюблен в Тома Реддла? — тоном «пожалуйста, скажите мне, что я ошибаюсь» проговорил Гарри.

— По-юношески, наивно и восторженно, но да — влюблен. И уничтожал ценную его кумиру вещь, именно мстя за свои чувства, а уже потом — спасая весь мир. Боюсь, что знакомство с кем-либо другим не даст того эффекта, на который ты рассчитываешь.

— Мерлин, — Гарри закрыл ладонью глаза. — У нас есть месяц, чтобы вернуть из-за грани адекватного Тома Реддла, уладить все связанные с этим фактом недопонимания, свести их с Регулусом Блэком.... а я-то боялся, что будет скучно! Ну и...

— Ну, и? — с некоторым предчувствием уточнил Снейп, раздумывая, не поздно ли еще попроситься обратно за Грань.

— У нас с тобой будет очень запоминающийся медовый месяц!


End file.
